1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gas separation devices and, in particular, to a filter anchoring arrangement in a bag house.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a variety of tubular filter arrangements for removing particulates from a dirty gas stream flowing through a bag house. Typically, a plurality of tubular filter bags are suspended from a tube sheet or filter supporting plate which divides the bag house into a dirty gas chamber and a clean gas chamber, and a basket or cage is provided within each of the filter bags to prevent its collapse or failure during use. When this type of arrangement is used to support the longer 12-14 foot filter bags, experience has shown that the filter bags tend to swing or sway on the tube sheet during normal filtering operations. This causes the lower ends of the bags to bump into one another with a chopping-like effect resulting in wear and abrasion to the filtering media of the bags. While this has generally not been a serious problem in bag houses using fabric or felt bags, fiberglass bags, such as those provided in the bag houses used to clean the hot flue gases of an electrical power plant, are particularly susceptible to this type of damage.